Historias de los nuestros
by Sociedad de Malvadas
Summary: Siempre habían sido unos niños curiosos, y ciertamente traviesos. Eso, en la mayoría de las ocasiones, implicaba que sus aventuras les terminaban metiendo en situaciones difíciles de explicar o comprender. Y tenían dudas. Muchas. One-Shot perteneciente al universo de Donde Todo Empieza.
1. Las Ménades

**Nota:** Esta historia, por el momento, está conformada por un único capítulo, situado allá por los inicios de la primera parte de Donde Todo Empieza, haciendo referencia a eventos directamente relacionados con esa historia… y con el posterior Renacer. Por tanto, aunque no es estrictamente necesario, es altamente recomendable haber leído la primera para del fic, para no perderte entre las líneas.

Sin más… ¡A disfrutar!

 **HISTORIAS DE LOS NUESTROS**

Aioros ahogó un bostezo, mientras se apretujaba en su chaqueta. Su mirada se perdió a lo lejos, en las oscuras figuras que dibujaban el contorno del bosque, y en el resplandor de las hogueras que iluminaba tenuemente aquella noche de enero. No tenía muy claro que hora era, pero sabía que había abandonado Sagitario a hurtadillas un par de horas entrada la madrugada… y ya llevaba un buen rato esperando allí.

Se llevó las manos a la boca, y trató de calentarlas con la calidez de su aliento, pero el consuelo fue demasiado fugaz para su gusto. Chasqueó la lengua, y continuó con la rutina que había adoptado durante su espera. Lanzó un guijarro, e hipnotizado, contempló el tortuoso descenso de la piedrecita por las escaleras. No había mucho más que hacer en las escaleras de Tauro a aquellas horas, después de todo. La noche era sumamente oscura y fría, luna nueva al parecer. ¡Nunca se le hubiera ocurrido salir así del templo si Saga no le hubiera despertado en mitad de su sueño hablando con su cosmos!

Ahora, no podía sino preguntarse dónde demonios estaba ese par, y porqué estaba él allí, solo, en mitad de una gélida noche… jugándose ser descubierto por Orestes.

Estaba dispuesto a refunfuñar nuevamente, cuando un sonido sutil llegó a sus oídos procedente de las escaleras. Sobresaltado, se escondió como pudo a un lado de la escalinata zodiacal y contuvo la respiración. Entonces, sus ojos escudriñaron la oscuridad y solo respiró más aliviado cuando distinguió a Saga y Kanon, correteando escaleras abajo.

—¿Dónde estabais? —dijo en un susurro asomando desde su escondite.

—¡Tshhh! —siseó Saga, llevándose el dedo a los labios, deteniéndose a su altura.

—¡Por Athena, Aioros! —se quejó Kanon.— ¿Quieres matarnos del susto?

—¡Bajad la voz! ¡Haréis que alguien nos escuche! —Añadió el mayor de los gemelos.

—No se quién va a quejarse de nada, no es como que haya nadie por aquí cerca. —Aioros se encogió de hombros, con cierta confianza. El cosmos de los guardianes de los templos más cercanos, simplemente no estaba ahí.

—Precisamente por eso estamos aquí… —Saga lo tomó del brazo, y continuó descendiendo las escaleras, con él y su hermano a su lado.— Hay algo que tenemos que descubrir.

—Espero que merezca la pena, porque si Orestes se entera de que me escapé, va a matarme.

—¿Qué te parece que haría Zarek? —Masculló Kanon. Aioros ladeó el rostro por un momento, y no tuvo más remedio que darle la razón. De nuevo, no pudo evitar sentirse terriblemente afortunado del maestro que le había tocado.

—Está bien, está bien. ¿A dónde vamos? ¿Qué es tan interesante?

Saga se detuvo de pronto, y volteó hacia ellos. Y a pesar de las oscuridad, Aioros hubiera jurado que una sonrisa traviesa adornaba su rostro tranquilo. Entonces, no supo si debía echarse a temblar.

—¿Recuerdas cuando el maestro nos habló de las celebraciones en honor a otros dioses?

—Aja… —El joven arquero asintió.— ¿Qué hay con eso? —Kanon paso uno de sus brazos sobre los hombros del arquero, y lo atrajo hacia si. El castaño hubiera jurado que un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo de pies a cabeza. Había aprendido un par de cosas acerca de los gemelos desde que llegara al santuario hacía algo más de un año.

—¡Tenemos una misión! Ahora se están celebrando las _Lenaia_. —Dijo. Aioros alzó una ceja, confundido.

—Las… —entrecerró los ojos, mientras hacía memoria.— ¿En dónde? —Saga volteó, y su mirada, difusa en aquella oscuridad, se perdió en el resplandor de las llamas del bosque. Aioros entreabrió los labios y frunció el ceño.— ¿En el bosque? Pero… si son fiestas en honor a Dionisos, ¿por qué se celebran aquí?

—No lo se. —El peliazul se encogió de hombros.— Pero, ¿recuerdas aquel libro destrozado de la biblioteca? ¿El que hablaba de los antiguos ritos griegos según las épocas del año?

—Si, me acuerdo.

—Pues ahí decía que algunas de las celebraciones se llevaban a cabo independientemente del lugar y del culto que se rinda. —Se encogió de hombros.— De todos modos, Dionisos solo es el dios del vino.

—No suena como un enemigo muy terrible. —apuntó Kanon.

—Bueno, visto así…

—Escuchamos a Zarek y Athan antes, tras la cena. Sabemos que son ahí, en los lindes del bosque.

—Así que iremos a investigar. —Kanon infló el pecho, orgulloso con la misión que se planteaban aquella noche, y con los brazos en jarras, continuó.— Queremos saber qué pasa y porqué Arles y el maestro dijeron tan poco de las _Lenaia_.

—Oh… —Aioros vio del bosque a Saga, y después a Kanon. Seguía sin estar seguro de que fuera una buena idea… pero lo cierto es que ya estaba ahí. Si Orestes descubría que se había escapado, no importaría que lo descubriera en Tauro, o en el bosque.— Vale… De acuerdo.

—¡Entonces vamos!

Un gesto de determinación se dibujó en el rostro de los tres chiquillos, y con la emoción de lo desconocido que les deparaba aquella aventura, corrieron escaleras abajo. Aminoraron el paso cuando abandonaron Aries, dejando tras de si la seguridad de las Doce Casas, y entonces, se emprendieron el camino con mucho más sigilo; tratando por todos los medios que nadie reparase en tres aprendices dorados perdidos por territorios peligrosos para ellos.

Algunas antorchas iluminaban los caminos, pero a aquellas alturas de la noche, la mayoría se habían apagado ya. Solamente los guardias volvían a prenderlas cuando sus pasos, en aquellas interminables rondas nocturnas, les llevaban de vuelta a ellas. Pero dado que estaban en pleno invierno, y el frío y la humedad eran considerables, ninguno de los tres chiquillos pensaba que fueran a aparecer por allí pronto.

Los campamentos quedaron pronto en el olvido, y las callejuelas de Rodorio, con sus calles empedradas empapadas de agua, les dieron una bienvenida silenciosa. Solo para desaparecer unos pocos minutos después, cuando sus intrépidos pies se adentraron en los lindes del bosque.

—Tenemos que ser muy silenciosos ahora. —murmuró Saga.— _Utilicemos nuestro cosmos, así no haremos ruido._ —continuó hablando directo a sus cabezas.

Los otros dos, asintieron con un gesto de sus cabezas, pero por un instante, los ojos de Aioros se cruzaron con la mirada esmeralda de Saga. Kanon se había adelantado algunos metros, y el arquero parecía tener sus dudas acerca de qué hacer en aquel momento.

— _¿Estás asustado?_ —preguntó el geminiano.

— _¡Claro que no! Es que…_

— _No pasa nada… ¡Es emocionante!_

— _Solo estoy nervioso._

— _Tranquilo, estamos juntos._ —Saga, a su lado, sonrió mientras tomaba de nuevo su mano y lo invitaba a seguir.— _No pasará nada. Nadie nos verá._

El arquero compartió la mirada unos segundos más, y finalmente asintió. Era más fácil tomar decisiones cuando Saga estaba ahí, a su lado, con esa mirada confiada y tranquila. Aunque todo terminase al borde del desastre, como su excursión a Cabo Sunion tiempo atrás. Después, ambos echaron a andar, en busca de Kanon.

-X-

El gemelo menor observa arrodillado tras la maleza, y cuando oyó llegar a su hermano y Aioros, solamente atinó a agitar su mano, invitándoles a acercarse hasta donde estaba. El escondite era magnífico: podían ver todo el claro del bosque, y lo más seguro es que nadie lograra verles a ellos a causa de las luces y sombras que proyectaba la enorme hoguera del centro.

Saga y Aioros lo alcanzaron, y se hicieron un hueco para observar. En silencio, y acostados en el pasto, abrieron bien los ojos, dispuestos a no perderse detalle alguno de lo que sucediera ahí delante.

Un grupo de mujeres bailaba en el centro de las ruinas del anfiteatro semiderruido. Sus cuerpos, empapados en vino, se contorsionaban de modo sugerente al son de algún ritmo extraño que solamente ellas parecían escuchar. Eran hermosas y los tres críos encontraron difícil apartar sus ojos de ellas, a pesar de que el rubor había cubierto sus mejillas infantiles. Aquella era la primera vez que sus miradas infantiles se posaban en el cuerpo desnudo de una mujer.

Con los labios entreabiertos, ninguno atinó a decir nada. Mas, antes de que pudieran siquiera pensar en ponerle algún calificativo a lo que veían, unas cuantas siluetas conocidas tomaron forma al otro lado del claro, tras las llamas.

— _¡Mirad!_ —exclamó Kanon.

Vigo de Escorpio caminaba el primero. ¿Cómo era capaz de hacerlo? Ninguno de los tres lo tenía muy claro. Porque, aunque más de una vez lo habían visto bajo los influjos del vino, las dos mujeres que lo acompañaban parecían colgadas de él: lo acariciaban, besaban, lamían y toquiteaban de un modo cuanto menos…

— _¡Esto es…!_ —Exclamó Kanon ligeramente emocionado.

— _No se si quiero mirar._ —murmuró el arquero, agachando el rostro.

—¡ _Ahí está Athan!_ —El apunte de Saga, hizo que ambos afinaran aún más sus sentidos.— _Y Zarek…_

— _Por supuesto que esos dos estarían aquí, parecen chicles uno pegado al otro todo el tiempo._ —masculló el castaño.— _No se que…_

No atinó a continuar.

Zarek se había apartado del grupo con una de las chicas. Ella, desnuda como las demás y con la mirada nublada por el frenesí de su locura, tomó los labios del turco como una fiera dispuesta a devorarlo. Zarek respondió rápidamente a la _agresión,_ y antes de que ninguno de los tres aprendices pudiera pestañear o tuviera tiempo de apartar la mirada, la espalda de la mujer había chocado con uno de los árboles a sus espaldas con poca delicadeza. El santo paseó sus manos sobre el cuerpo de la ménade, alzándola en vilo sin esfuerzo. Entonces, las piernas de la mujer rodearon su cintura, mientras sus manos y sus uñas afiladas dejaban un reguero de marcas bien visibles en la piel del geminiano.

Y así, en un visto y no visto, la túnica que vestía el santo, desapareció; mientras a lo lejos, la voz etílica de Athan, vociferaba.

-X-

No habían pegado ojo. Ninguno. Habían vuelto silenciosos a casa. Un montón de imágenes se habían grabado a fuego en su cabeza, mientras que los particulares _sollozos_ de las mujeres, parecían empeñados en retumbar en sus oídos una y otra vez.

Y ahí estaban ahora, a media mañana: en el templo papal, ocupando sus correspondientes asientos al calor de la chimenea, mientras Shion se afanaba en leer algún incomprensible texto en griego antiguo.

Sin embargo, después de muchos, muchos años de experiencia a sus espaldas, el maestro sabía distinguir cuando sus pequeños alumnos tenían la cabeza muy lejos de sus explicaciones. No tenía caso desgastarse si no le prestaban atención alguna. Dejó de leer, e hizo el libro a un lado.

—Creo que vamos a hacer un alto. —dijo, viendo a sus chicos fugazmente.— ¿A qué vienen esas caras de sueño?

—A nada. —se apresuró a responder Aioros.

—¿Habéis descansado bien?

—Bueno… —respondió Saga.— Es solo que hace frío, y el templo es tan grande…

—El viento no deja dormir. Hace mucho ruido. —Añadió Kanon con el ceño fruncido.

—Ya veo. —Oteó sus caras con sus ojos rosados, y esbozó una sonrisa comprensiva. Entendía lo que decían… y estaba seguro de que tenían razón. Sabía de sobra lo difícil que era caldear los Doce Templos. Sin embargo, no se creía ni por lo más remoto que eso fuera todo lo que les tenía así.

—Tomemos algo caliente, entonces. —Se puso en pie, y alcanzó la jarra de chocolate caliente que la doncella había dejado allí un rato atrás. Rellenó sus tazas y acercó el plato con galletas hasta que estuvo al alcance de sus manos.— ¿Cómo van los entrenamientos?

—Bien. —dijeron los tres al unísono. Lo lunares del lemuriano se arrugaron con sospecha, y antes de que pudiera continuar, Saga estornudó.

—¿Te has resfriado?

—No. —negó suavemente, aunque cuando otro estornudo le sobrevino, supo que no tenía caso negarlo. La aventura de la noche anterior se había cobrado una víctima al menos.

—Yo diría que eso es un si. —negó suavemente con el rostro, mientras su ceño se fruncía con preocupación.— Está siendo un invierno lluvioso y frio, tenéis que abrigaros cuando entrenéis, y secaros bien en cuanto podáis. —Los entrenamientos de los niños subían de intensidad y exigencia cada día. Por eso sabía de sobra que el mal tiempo no sería un motivo para que algunos de los maestros de las Doce Casas, decidieran entrenar al resguardo de su templo. Al menos no siempre.— Nada de ir por ahí con el pelo mojado, ¿entendido?

Los tres asintieron, aunque el inusual silencio que reinaba entre ellos, no hizo sino avivar las sospechas del maestro de que algo estaba sucediendo. Contempló a los gemelos, y después, buscó algo que delatara la situación en el rostro del joven arquero. Al fin y al cabo, él era el más transparente.

—¿Maestro? —la timidez inusual en la voz de Aioros, interrumpió su observación, tal y como si hubiera adivinando sus pensamentos.

—¿Si?  
—Es que…

Los ojos de Aioros buscaron a Saga, que lo miraba de vuelta tras los mechones azulados de su flequillo, con los ojos llorosos por la congestión, pero lleno de decisión. Tal era así, que Shion se percató del modo sutil en que el mayor de los tres asintió, como dándole ánimos al arquero. Después, los ojos azules de Aioros se detuvieron fugazmente en Kanon y, entonces, el castaño finalmente suspiró.

" _Bien, no queda más remedio."_ Se dijo a si mismo. En realidad, habían echado a suertes quien sería el _afortunado_ en hablar, justo antes de entrar a clase. Él, como siempre, había tenido la mala suerte de perder.

—¿Aioros? ¿Todo bien? —Shion ladeó el rostro en busca de sus ojos, pero cuando se cruzaron de nuevo, el chiquillo titubeó nuevamente.— Bueno, ¿vais a contarme que sucede con vosotros tres? Estáis francamente sospechosos.

—Es que… veras… —carraspeó un par de veces y se revolvió los rizos con nerviosismo.—… hay algo que tenemos que preguntarte.

—Oh, está bien. ¿Y qué eso que os trae tan pensativos?

—Veras… —mordisqueó uno de sus dedos antes de continuar.— Estábamos pensando en que cuando un chico y una chica se quieren mucho, son novios… —Shion alzó los lunares sorprendido. Francamente, aquello no era lo que esperaba escuchar.— Y se dan besos, ¿verdad?

—Pues… si, suele ser algo habitual. Aunque en el Santuario ese es un tema complicado… Hay unas normas muy concretas al respecto. ¿Por qué esa pregunta?

—Y… —Aioros no contestó. Volvió a buscar de nuevo la mirada de Saga, cuyas mejillas habían adoptado un sospechoso y sutil tono rosado que a Shion no le pasó desapercibido.— Cuando los novios se quieren mucho… —Aioros respiró hondo, y se dispuso a soltar la pregunta sin darse tiempo para respirar. Cuanto antes lo dijera, mejor.— ¿Entonces es normal que se quiten la ropa y que…?

Un súbito ataque de tos, hizo presa del lemuriano. Se llevó la mano a los labios, tratando de acallar la molestia en su garganta, pero cuando contempló aquellos tres pares de ojos, que no entendían nada relativo a lo que preguntaban… reparó en que nunca antes había pensado en mantener _ese_ tipo de conversación con ellos.

—¿Por qué me preguntáis esto?

—Es que… —Aioros ya no sabía qué mas decir, así que se encogió de hombros.

—Vimos a alguien. —Kanon llegó al rescate con su asombrosa sinceridad.

—¿Y qué visteis exactamente…? —Shion no estaba seguro de querer saber.

—Pues… —el menor de los gemelos se encogió de hombros.— Cosas.

—Cosas…—No era una pregunta, el patriarca solamente trataba de dibujarse un esquema claro de la situación, intentando por todos los medios no entrar en pánico.— Ya. Entiendo. Chicos, ¿a quién habéis visto haciendo… esas cosas? —Y por los dioses, si Zarek u Orestes habían tenido la desvergüenza de ser pillados en tales circunstancias por unos niños de ocho años, Shion pensaba ponerles a limpiar la escalinata zodiacal con un cepillo de dientes hasta la mayoría de edad de Aioros.

—¡A nadie! —exclamaron a la vez, con cara de espanto, tal y como si sospecharan que era lo que Shion estaba pensando.

—Pero acabáis de decir que visteis cosas…

—Es que… —Saga vio de Aioros a Kanon, y supo de inmediato que tenía que hacer algo para salir del paso.— Anoche salimos al bosque. —Se encogió de hombros. La expresión de Shion se ensombreció, pero Saga continuó hablando. Llegados a ese punto, contar _parte_ de la verdad era mejor que dejar que Shion pensase que Zarek… que lo castigara, y que su maestro se enfadase después.— Hablaste de las fiestas en honor a otros dioses, y sabíamos que se celebraban las _Lenaia_. —El peliverde aguantó la respiración. ¡Por Athena! ¡Sus pequeños e inocentes niños!— Solamente queríamos… _ver_ que pasaba ahí. —El peliazul agachó el rostro ligeramente avergonzado.— O saber…

—¡Y visteis! —Exclamó el maestro. Soltó un bufido, y se sobó los ojos. Después, volvió a mirar a sus pequeños, que lo veían de vuelta con aquellos ojos suyos abiertos de par en par, sin entender del todo lo que había pasado.— Chicos…

—¿Estás enfadado con nosotros? —La vocecilla con la que Saga formuló la pregunta, hizo que el corazón de Shion se estremeciera.

—¡No! ¡Claro que no! —Pasó su mano por la melena azul.— Aunque no debisteis ir allí, ni abandonar vuestro templo de esa forma.

—Eran unas chicas un poco raras. —murmuró Aioros, una vez que vio el peligro pasar.

—Es que… —Shion tomó aire, ordenando sus pensamientos. Necesitaba encontrar un modo simple de contarles que era lo que habían visto.— Las Lenaia, son unas celebraciones un tanto particulares. —Y ese era el modo más suave con el que podía definirlo.— Como ya sabéis, es una celebración en honor a Dionisos. Esas mujeres que visteis, son las ménades: mujeres prácticamente salvajes, que entregaron su vida al Dios, y perdieron la razón hace mucho tiempo. Sus vidas son... todo aquello que no representa a nuestra diosa. Son violentas, peligrosas… y utilizan sus cuerpos de un modo inapropiado. —Miró a cada uno de los niños.— Lo que sea que visteis, debéis saber que no tiene nada que ver con una pareja de novios que se aman. ¿De acuerdo? Olvidad eso. No son cosas propias de vuestra edad, aún sois muy pequeños para entenderlo.

—Oh. —repitieron al unísono Aioros y Kanon. Saga, mientras tanto, había adoptado una expresión más grave y pensativa. Shion no tenía duda de que estaba pensándose su siguiente pregunta, y por un instante, se echó a temblar.

—Es así como se hacen los bebés, ¿verdad? —Preguntó al fin, y la voz del lemuriano se atrancó en su garganta.

—No… bueno… —Shion carraspeó.— Vereis… Los bebés nacen de una unión muy especial, de mucho amor… de un hombre y una mujer que se aman, como bien dijimos antes antes. Para traer un bebé al mundo… es necesario que se amen de un modo muy íntimo, tanto que… ambos parezcan ser capaces de convertirse en una sola persona. ¿Entendéis?

—Si…

—Más o menos…

—Es posible que, en esencia, guarde cierto parecido a lo que habéis visto… —el peliverde suspiró.— Pero las ménades no saben lo que es amar. No saben de la pureza y belleza de esos sentimientos o actos, ni tampoco entienden lo importante y especial que es engendrar un niño.

—¿Tú has tenido muchas novias? —La pregunta de Kanon lo dejó aún más helado si era posible.

—Yo… —Se humedeció los labios con inquietud.

—¡Qué pregunta tan tonta, Kanon! —espetó Aioros, interrumpiéndolo.— El maestro ha vivido muchos años… ¡habrá tenido muchas novias! —De pronto, el rostro de Kanon pasó de mostrar disgusto por la respuesta de Aioros, a mostrar fascinación. Tal y como si hubiera caído en la cuenta de algo importante.

—¡Habrás hecho muchos bebés! —exclamó. Saga y Aioros, abrieron los ojos desmesuradamente al pensar en ello, y Shion estaba seguro, que él mismo palideció al instante de escucharlo.

—¡Niños! ¡Niños! ¡Calmaos! —Trató de apaciguar los ánimos, sin mucho éxito.— ¡Eso sería muy inapropiado! —Casi con desilusión, los tres guardaron silencio de modo inmediato.— Soy el patriarca de esta Orden, y esa es una labor importantísima. Mi dedicación es exclusiva a nuestra diosa Athena, no tengo tiempo para nada más. Menos aún para… pensar en esas cosas.

—Pero… —insistió Kanon.

—Vamos, suficiente. ¿Habéis entendido bien todo lo que dije? —les miró uno a uno en busca de respuesta, y tras unos segundos de reflexión, los tres chiquillos asintieron.— Creceréis, y entenderéis mejor todo esto. Por el momento, ya sabéis suficiente. —Posó su mano en los rizos de Aioros, y los revolvió ligeramente.— Daremos por terminada la clase de hoy, ¿de acuerdo?

Tan solo fue pronunciar esas palabras, y los niños se levantaron como un resorte de la silla. Les observó echar a correr rumbo al interior del templo, y casi esperó escuchar los gritos de Arles reprendiéndoles por ellos. Entonces, recordó que haría bien en recordarles una última cosa.

—¡Ah! Y haríais bien en no comentar con nadie lo que hayáis visto.

—¡Si!

—¡Adiós!

—¡Adiós maestro!

No tardó en perderles de vista, y cuando lo hizo, respiró bien hondo acomodándose en la butaca. Aquella había sido una mañana llena de sorpresas… pero al menos, creía que había logrado sortear la tempestad con maestría. Solo le preocupaba lo rápido que crecían sus niños… ¡Antes que se diera cuenta, serían unos adolescentes! Con todo lo que eso conllevaba… Su propia risa resonó en la soledad de la terraza al pensarlo.

-X-

Apenas habían salido del templo los tres se habían sentado a los pies de la estatua de la diosa, ya que no tenían muy claro a donde ir. Si marchaban en busca de Zarek y Orestes, los entrenamientos comenzarían más pronto que otros días… y la verdad, no era que ninguno de ellos tuviera muchas ganas.

—¿Aioros? —El castaño buscó a Saga al escucharlo.

—¿Si?

—Entonces… ¿Deltha va a ser tu novia?

 _-Fin-_

 **NdA:** Hola, hola, hola! Damis al habla!

¡Sorpresa! ¿A que no esperabais leer un one-shot de nuestros pequeños? Pues lo cierto, es que mi alma gemela, tampoco. ¡Esto es parte de mi regalo de cumpleaños para Sunrise! Que hoy se nos hace un año más sabia, tan radiante o más que siempre.

Cuando pensamos en empezar esta aventura que es Donde Todo Empieza, se nos ocurrieron multitud de situaciones que por un motivo u otro, finalmente no encontraron un hueco en la historia en si, ni en DTE ni en Renacer. Siempre pensamos en escribir esas pequeñas escenas en forma de omakes… pero la falta de tiempo terminó por dejar esa idea en el olvido.

Así que aquí estaba yo, seis años después del nacimiento de nuestro hijo… de nuestro fic; pensando en qué podía escribir para ella una vez más. Y esta idea llegó como una estrella fugaz. ¿A que nunca habíais pensado como fue que nuestros peques averiguaron de donde vienen los bebés? ;)

No podemos asegurarlo, pero quizá si os portáis bien, y nuestra inspiración lo permite… alguna historia más pueda añadirse a esta. ¡Quién sabe!

Como aclaración, solamente añadiré, que nuestros chicos mencionan algo acerca de las ménades y Máscara Mortal durante el cumpleaños de Milo, en Renacer, allá por el capítulo 17. La fiesta de la Lenaia, transcurría entre enero y febrero en la Antigua Grecia, y como ya se mencionó, es una celebración en honor a Dionisos, compuesta de procesiones y obras teatrales. Pero, además, las ménades eran sus protagonistas: mujeres "poseídas" por el dios, en un desvario y frenesí incontrolable; que se permitían grandes dosis de alcohol, violencia, sexo, orgías e, incluso, canibalismo. Como veis, unas dulzuras.

Espero haber logrado sacaros una sonrisa… o unas cuantas. Pero sobre todo, espero que a ti, mi alma gemela del mal, te haya gustado este pequeño homenaje. Porque eso es lo que es… un homenaje a esta amistad que nació hace tanto tiempo y que a pesar de la distancia y los altibajos… sigue ahí. Intacta, invaluable.

¡Te quiero Sunny! ¡Feliz cumpleaños!

 _Damis_


	2. Juntos

**Nota:** Este capítulo tiene lugar poco antes de los combates de sucesión de Géminis y Sagitario! Enjoy!

 **JUNTOS**

Llevaba tanto tiempo esperando, que Aioros ya no sabía en que entretenerse. Se revolvió los rizos por enésima vez aquella tarde y suspiró. Saga no solía llegar tarde nunca. Y cuando lo hacía, solía tener un buen motivo para ello, pero lo cierto era, que el joven arquero no quería pensar en ello. Las cosas habían estado especialmente difíciles a ultimas fechas, lo sabía, a pesar de que Saga no había mencionado nada.

Se había ido de su rincón de entrenamiento y había vuelto a casa, donde esperaba en la escalinata de entrada. Orestes lo acompañaba, pero nada de lo que dijera el mayor, parecía capaz de tranquilizarlo.

—Mira quién está ahí—dijo el santo. Miró con discreción al geminiano, y esbozó una sonrisa cargada de tristeza. Aquella era su vida, pero no dejaba de darle lastima que algunas cosas tuvieran que ser así. Después, palmeó la espalda de Aioros, animándolo a que se acercara.

—Hey… —La voz suave del peliazul le sacó de sus pensamientos, llegó hasta ellos en un susurro, y toda la tranquilidad que invadió al joven arquero al verlo llegar, se esfumó al contemplarlo con más detenimiento.

—¿Qué…?—atinó a decir. El gemelo miró hacia otro lado.

—¿Entrenamos? —Saga evitó la respuesta, pero la mirada azul del castaño lo recorrió de pies a cabeza.

Saga era brillante, era… verlo así de maltratado, casi lo hacía temblar de miedo. Tenía una herida en el pómulo, y su mejilla empezaba a lucir un tono amoratado nada agradable. Un golpe había cortado su labio inferior, y su ropa de entrenamiento estaba empapada de sangre. Había tratado de limpiarse, pero aún tenía restos de sangre en el cuello, igual que en las vendas de las manos. Había poca gente capaz de infligirle ese daño.

—¿Estás bien? —Era una pregunta estúpida, pero la única que atinó a formular.

—Sí, pero es tarde… Me retrasé. —Se apartó un mechón de la melena de la cara, y por un segundo, el dolor que sentía lo traicionó, dejándose ver en el rostro magullado .—¿Entrenamos o no?

Su voz, usualmente pausada, se escuchaba casi irritada e impaciente. Saga estaba disgustado, además de dolorido.

—De acuerdo, pero solo un rato… necesitas descansar. —El peliazul apretó los labios con disgusto, gesto del que rápidamente se arrepintió, cuando el corte amenazó con abrirse de nuevo.

Aioros sabía que mantenerse ocupado, era para Saga una vía de escape. Podía invertir horas y horas entrenando, hasta desplomarse rendido. Nunca era suficiente, porque la perfección que Saga buscaba, resultaba prácticamente inalcanzable. Sin embargo, era en momentos como aquel cuando más lo necesitaba el geminiano… y menos lo hacía su cuerpo.

Apenas tuvo tiempo de reaccionar, pues el peliazul no pronunció una sola palabra más, cogió fuerza, y se abalanzó contra él, echando a un lado el dolor que lo atenazaba. Después de todo, sino aprendía a dominarlo, ¿cómo iba a lograr ser un Santo Dorado a la altura? No importaba cuanto doliera, ni cuanto le temblara el cuerpo, ni la sangre que manchaba todo. Tenía que _continuar_. Sin detenerse, _nunca_. No importaba qué sucediera o quién fuera la causa.

No importaba. Iba a ser un santo, iba a ser el mejor de todos ellos, y tenía controlar todas esas estúpidas emociones que lo hacían ver como un niñato.

—¡Rápido!—masculló Aioros al esquivar un golpe.

Las habilidades físicas de ambos no solamente se habían equilibrado a lo largo de los años, sino que en ese campo, el castaño sabía que lo había superado. El estilo de cada uno era diferente, él era más… convencional. Los movimientos de Saga eran más rápidos, elegantes, más sutiles, como un baile. No derrochaba ni un poco de energía, ni se dejaba llevar por la adrenalina del momento.

Sin embargo, a pesar de la velocidad con la que el peliazul se desenvolvía, no le resultó difícil encontrar una brecha en su ataque. Saga no estaba pensando, y cuando no pensaba… Atrapó su muñeca y la retorció sutilmente, después golpeó, y en el preciso momento en que su rodilla se hundió en el pecho del peliazul, escuchando su quejido, supo que aunque se había controlado, no había sido suficiente. Saga nunca hubiera caído en aquella rutina de golpes si estuviera concentrado.

El peliazul cayó al suelo y apenas unos segundos después, en medio de un ataque de tos, trató de incorporarse sobre sus rodillas escupiendo sangre.

—¡Joder, Saga! —Aioros se arrodilló a su lado. —¿Qué…? No te di tan fuerte… ¿verdad?

—Tranquilo… —Cuando su respiración se apaciguó, se limpió la boca con el dorso de la mano, y suspiró. —No has sido tú…

—No deberíamos entrenar. Necesitas ver a Eudora y descansar un poco, creo que ha sido un día largo.

—No creo que pueda moverme en un rato.

—Vamos, te ayudo, entremos en casa.

 _Casa_. Lo curioso de todo era que, efectivamente, sentía que Sagitario era más su hogar que Géminis. Para él, el tercer templo se había convertido en una jaula con tres lobos rabiosos dentro esperando a matarse entre si. Rendido, se dejó ayudar. Estaba demasiado cansado.

—Arriba. —Con el brazo sobre su hombro, Aioros lo levantó.

—Si tengo que subir o bajar más escaleras, me caeré y me romperé el cuello.

—Lo veo bastante probable. —Lo miró de soslayo. Estaba preocupado, mucho, y además, sabía reconocer las señales. La melena azul, desordenada y enredada, le tapaba el rostro y desde donde estaba no podía verlo. Saga lo agradecía, porque si lo hacía, lo vería llorar y por nada del mundo quería tal cosa. Bastante tenía ya…

Orestes les observó, y antes de que los chicos le alcanzaran, las alas doradas de Sagitario se perdieron en la oscuridad del salón de batallas. El sol estaba en las últimas. Les dejaría solos, daría un paseo, y luego iría por Eudora. Hacía mucho tiempo que el Maestro le había pedido que vigilara a los chicos.

Y lo había hecho, no porque fuera una orden, sino porque realmente se preocupaba por ellos. No había que ser un genio para darse cuenta de que habían perdido a Kanon. Ni tampoco para saber como eran las cosas en Géminis. Él había crecido con Zarek, lo sabía de primera mano. Le asustaba la situación, pero sobre todo, le frustraba. Le frustraba saber lo que sucedía y no poder hacer nada por ayudar. Era el camino de un santo, tortuoso y duro… se decía. Pero no por ello le parecía menos injusto.

Aioros lo observó marchar, y después de mucho esfuerzo, lograron llegar a los privados del templo. Condujo a Saga a su habitación, y lo dejó con cuidado en la cama.

—Iré por el botiquín, espera aquí. —El peliazul asintió, y cuando el arquero se marchó, reparó en que justo a su lado, un sufrido peluche de león lo miraba desde la almohada. Lo conocía. Probablemente, aquel era el único juguete que Aioria tenía. Recordaba perfectamente el día en que Aioros lo había comprado en la tiendecita de Rodorio. Él le había acompañado… y le había ayudado a pagarlo. Ninguno de los dos tenía dinero suficiente para comprar juguetes, pero _juntos_ … Juntos, todo, todo, era diametralmente diferente.

Tomó al león con las manos, y acarició sus orejas. Cerró los ojos, y una oleada de lágrimas los inundó de nuevo.

—Ya estoy aquí. —Saga no lo miró. —Veo que has encontrado a _Rugidos_. —Solamente asintió. Aioros se sentó a su lado y dejó el botiquín entre los dos. —Espero ser buena enfermera… aunque no estoy seguro de que esto se me de bien.

Pero solo recibió silencio como respuesta. Se deshizo de las vendas de las manos, y del mejor modo que pudo, limpió las heridas que estaban a la vista. No podía hacer mucho más. Había ocasiones en que se sorprendía de la docilidad que Saga podía llegar a mostrar. Cuando acabó, se sentó en el suelo, apoyando la espalda junto a la cama. Desde donde estaba podía escuchar la pesada respiración de Saga.

—Fue Kanon, ¿cierto?

—Solo entrenamos…

—Hacía mucho que no lo hacíais. —Y en lo que al respectaba, no debían volver a hacerlo jamás. Había demasiada rabia acumulada. —¿Te defendiste? —Silencio. Aioros rodó los ojos. Saga era incapaz de hacer nada en su contra. —¿Qué pasó? —Se atrevió a preguntar. Vio de soslayo hacia él. El gemelo había abierto los ojos. Pasaron unos segundos más sin respuesta, y cuando Aioros pensó que no tenía caso insistir, el peliazul habló.

—Me odia—murmuró—. Ni siquiera sé por qué… —El arquero no necesitó mirarlo para saber que el modo en que su voz se había roto, solo significaba una cosa: lloraba. Lo peor de todo, era que Aioros no tenía ni un solo argumento que probase lo contrarió. No tenía manera de consolarle, de decirle que con el tiempo, todo estaría bien. —Todo son reproches, son gritos, son peleas… No podemos estar siquiera en la misma habitación.

—Kanon… —No supo continuar.

—No hay nada que hacer. Le perdí…

—Antes o después recordará que sois hermanos, esas cosas no se olvidan tan fácil. —Al menos, es lo que quería pensar.

—No… —Su voz se quebró de nuevo, y con ella, una parte del corazón de Aioros también lo hizo. —No sé hacia donde vamos… no queda mucho para nuestro combate de sucesión y...

—No pienses en eso ahora. —Aunque imaginaba, que si él mismo estaba asustado por ese combate en concreto, no quería pensar en como se sentiría Saga.

—No quiero pelear contra él. No quiero tener que… — _Matarlo_. No lo dijo, pero Aioros no necesitaba escucharlo para saberlo. —No podré hacerlo y entonces, quien terminará muerto seré yo.

—Eso no sucederá. —Pensarlo, le rompía el corazón. —Esa armadura es tuya.

—Aun suponiendo que Kanon… —Tragó saliva. —Está Zarek. —A él lo odiaba con todo el alma, y no tenía ninguna duda de que si llegaba el momento lo mataría sin pensarlo, pero no hacia que su panorama fuera más sencillo, al contrario. Tenía dos rivales en lugar de uno.— Son tan para cual.

—Preocupémonos de eso cuando llegue el momento, Saga.

—Es mi gemelo… —Aioros vio la lágrimas, sin quererlo, sus ojos se empañaron. —Es… No se cómo pudo olvidarlo, pero le echo de menos, y cada vez que esto pasa… —Le mataba lentamente. —Me quiere muerto. ¿Lo entiendes? —Pero no, no lo entendía. No podía hacerse a la idea de que algún día, Aioria sintiera lo mismo por él. —Y siempre logra sacar lo peor de mí. —Y esa parte, le asustaba. —Me siento…

—No estás solo. —Se adelantó, porque no quería escucharlo. —Me tienes a mi. No soy tu gemelo… pero soy tu hermano de todos modos. Yo lo siento así y jamás va a cambiar. —Las lágrimas arreciaron y los ojos del arquero se empañaron. —Eh, escúchame. Te quiero, ¿entiendes? No voy a dejarte solo, pase lo que pase. Tú tampoco me dejarías a mi, ¿cierto? —Tras un rato de silencio, el peliazul contestó.

—Idiota. —Aioros esbozó una sonrisa minúscula. Era la clásica respuesta que daba Saga cuando mostraba más emociones de las que le hacían sentir seguro. Su infantil modo de defenderse.

—Di lo que quieras… —Revolvió la calamitosa melena azul. —Pero esta es tu casa, ¿de acuerdo? Sabes que puedes venir siempre que lo necesites, siempre que quieras… No tienes que buscar excusas, ni dejarte apalear para ello.

—No me dejé. —Y eso era casi peor. Kanon tampoco había salido bien parado.

—No… pero estabas hecho un trapo antes de llegar aquí. Creo que terminé de romperte una costilla. —Saga se llevó una mano al costado y siseó. —Lo siento—dijo apesadumbrado. El gemelo no respondió, solamente negó suavemente con su rostro y cerró los ojos.

Siguió llorando, sin moverse, sin hacer un solo ruido; sintiendo tanta rabia como dolor. Por un momento, Aioros pensó que se había dormido, agotado. Sin embargo, en ese instante, el peliazul lo sacó de su ensoñación y rompió la calma de la habitación.

—Yo tampoco te dejaría nunca. —Respiró hondo. —Hace mucho tiempo que te siento más mi hermano, de lo que sentí a Kanon en años. No quiero estropearlo… no quiero fallarte. Se que no hablo mucho …

—No hace falta que lo hagas. Se que me quieres. —Infló el pecho orgulloso. —Soy casi irresistible. —Después le tendió el puño, y casi con timidez, Saga chocó con el suyo. —Juntos.

— _Juntos_.


End file.
